


Spoiled

by 666tokoloshe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kitten, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Otapliroy, Pet Play, Puppy Play, i was too lazy to read this over so sorry if its horrible lmfao, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666tokoloshe/pseuds/666tokoloshe
Summary: This is literally just self-indulgent porn featuring puppy!JJ and kitten!Yuri. Hope ya like.





	Spoiled

Otabek was spoiled. He had two perfect boys, just for him, all for him. Yuri, who he'd known was his whole world since he first saw him, and JJ, who'd snuck into both his and Yuri's hearts like he knew he belonged there. Yuri, he pretended he didn't love JJ, but Otabek knew he did with all of his frozen little heart.

Yuri wanted to act all rough and cold, like a snarling cat with his claws out, but with a few pets from Otabek, he'd be a cuddly kitten in seconds. He favored Otabek, maybe a bit unfairly, but they all knew he loved JJ just as much. He'd be sleeping soundly, arms wrapped around Otabek's bicep, and mumble _"_ _Jeh Jeh..."_ all whispered and dreamy. And, really, that's all Otabek could ask for, for his kitten and his puppy to just get along. 

One day, with Yuri all sleepy and angelic in Beka's arms, JJ managed to sneak a kiss onto the sleeping beauty's forehead. Yuri scowled, so JJ knew he was at least half awake, but he didn't bite. JJ was honored, he knew that Yuri didn't like to be seen as _cute_ or _vulnerable._ Any time he cooed at him and didn't get growled at or hit was a step in the right direction. 

A few minutes later and Yuri had awoken fully. Otabek had gotten up to go to the bathroom and JJ was just lying there, playing with Yuri's hair. He took his unraveling braid and redid it neatly, knowing Yuri hadn't quite mastered the technique on himself after having Lilia braid it for him for so long. After he finished, he placed another kiss on Yuri's neck to test his luck. Maybe Yuri was finally admitting to himself that he loved JJ, because all he did was let out a quiet little hum and close his eyes once again.

.

One night had all three of them on the bed, watching a boring horror movie on Netflix. Yuri was really the only one who wanted to watch it, so the other two were just snuggling around a bowl of popcorn. Yuri, with his own bowl of popcorn, would occasionally throw a piece at the two to get them to stop being such saps. 

JJ caught a piece of popcorn in his mouth and leaned over to playfully hit Yuri on the arm. 

"C'mon, kitty, you know you wanna join us. This movie's kinda lame, don't you think?"

Yuri scoffed.

"JJ, it's a fucking classic. I'm sorry that your taste in movies is so terrible that you can't appreciate - mmph!" He was cut off by Otabek kissing him on the mouth, quickly melting into it and forgetting his anger. When Otabek released him, he looked down at his lap and continued shoving popcorn in his mouth. He wasn't some sap, after all. 

After Yuri had finished his popcorn, maybe he turned a little into a sap. Maybe he wedged himself between JJ and Otabek to be cuddled from both sides, and maybe he stopped paying as much attention to the movie. Maybe he even enjoyed it when JJ stuck his hand down the front of his pajama bottoms, but he didn't have to admit it. 

_"J_ _eh_ _Jeh!"_ he cried, acting annoyed. JJ just smiled, pretty blue eyes turned dark, and wrapped his hand around Yuri's dick, chuckling at how he was, for some reason, hard. Otabek rolled his eyes and played with Yuri's hair while he got his dick tugged at, knowing Yuri wasn't really annoyed with JJ. 

"Relax, kitty. We know you love him."

Yuri blushed but ultimately relaxed into JJ's chest, letting him jack him off.

When the movie ended, Yuri got pissed that they made him miss the "good part" and made them rewind it.

.

Yuri's favorite nights were the ones where JJ got punished. On those nights, he got to sit in Otabek's lap while they made their puppy grovel or beg on his knees. He got to act all smug and tell JJ to bark like a dog for him and he got to watch JJ get spanked by Otabek on occasion. 

This night, this was pretty much the same. Yuri was sitting on Beka's lap, rolling his hips and kissing him, Beka's hands all over him while JJ sat, on the floor, on his knees, in front of them. 

"Jeh Jeh," Yuri said as Otabek kissed down his neck, "Are you jealous?" Otabek unlatched his lips from the kitty's neck to look up at him.

"Play nice, kitty cat." Yuri rolled his eyes. 

"Jeh Jeh." He shifted around in Otabek's lap so that he was facing the puppy, watching him shift on his knees as his cock strained against his red boxer briefs. "Let me watch you play with yourself."

JJ obliged, happily, taking his boxers off and setting them down next to himself. As he started to wrap a hand around his sadly neglected boner, Yuri tsked at him. 

"Nuh uh, puppy. Other side. The other way you play with yourself."

JJ sighed and turned around, feeling a bottle hit him on the back once he was facing the right way. He took the bottle of lube, slicked his fingers up, and bent over to give Yuri what he wanted. A pang of jealousy hit him when he heard Yuri come over and take the lube back, knowing he was about to sit on Beka's cock. He ignored it, though, and stuck a finger inside himself for Yuri to watch, gritting his teeth. It wasn't often that he bottomed, but when he did, he hated waiting for it. Maybe that was the idea of the punishment, though. To make JJ wait and wait and wait, something he was never fond of. 

JJ made the mistake of glancing through his legs at his boyfriends to see Yuri bouncing up and down on Beka's lap, face buried in his shoulder while the other man looked at JJ with hungry eyes. JJ melted at the look, he'd do anything for Otabek, and he stuck another finger inside and started pushing them in and out faster. He saw Otabek chuckle and smile at him, look at him with love in his face. JJ just wanted to make Otabek proud.

.

Sometimes, the stars would align, and JJ and Yuri would both have punishments at the same time. Otabek would sit his boys down, on their knees, and look at both of them, how they'd react. Yuri would be biting his lip and blushing, looking down at his lap. JJ would be twiddling his thumbs in anticipation and look Otabek in the face, try to charm his way into a lighter sentence with his sparkly blue eyes. 

Otabek would take them both by the hair and push their faces together, forcing his petulant little kitten to kiss his overly-eager puppy over and over and over. He loved to use them like little dollies, they were just so pretty like that. He'd tell them exactly what to do, where to put their hands, what to do to each other, what to say. He loved forcing his kitten to say, "I love you, Jean," over and over until he stopped snarling. He'd make JJ apologize for teasing Yuri until they both believed he was really sorry. He liked making one spank the other, loved watching Yuri get a ravenous grin on his face when he finally got to smack JJ on the ass. He loved the way JJ hit Yuri on his upper thighs to get back at him for it. 

He made JJ finger Yuri until he couldn't wait any longer and let him put only the head of his cock inside the kitty until he started to whine. He made him push in slow and set their pace for them, telling JJ how fast he could go and watching his brow furrow in frustration. And when it was all over, Otabek made them each thank each other and had them kneel in front of him again as he jacked off and made them fight over his cum. He didn't have to make them enjoy it just as much as he did, because they already would. 

.

Otabek was spoiled, but so were his boyfriends.


End file.
